An Hour Alone
by Promise.Me.Promise
Summary: Fred and Eve have never gotten along, they have always hated each other. Or do they really? What happens when they get stuck in a broom closet together for an hour? Will they admit their love for each other or will they leave as enemies again?
1. The closet

**I was bored last night so I wrote this story since I was sick. Yep I would be the only girl to get sick the week we have off for finals. Just like the year I got the flu during spring break. I have the worst luck. I don't own Harry Potter at all. Thanks. Please review.**

Evelynn Connor hurried down the corridor wanting to go get some supper as soon as possible. She hated walking alone now. Umbridge's band of Slytherins would always torment anyone who was alone. Then again they tormented everyone, no matter who they were. Still it was safer to walk in groups now.

She had been late though, having decided to finish her Potions homework before heading to supper. That meant that everyone else had already headed down. So here she was nearly running down the quiet corridor trying to avoid a confrontation with those evil students who joined Umbridge's side.

Lost in her thoughts, Eve didn't even notice the three people running toward her until they ran into each other. Literally. A tall thin body collided with hers causing her to stumble backwards and fall flat on her butt.

"What the hell?" Eve demanded rubbing her butt as she slowly sat up to be faced with those annoyingly carefree pranksters the Weasley twins and…her best friend Katie Bell. _That's odd_, Eve thought to herself, _Katie doesn't usually hang out with the twins._

"Oh sorry about that Connor," Fred Weasley, the one who had knocked her down, absentmindedly said.

"Why are you in such a hurry Weasley?" Eve turned to look at her friend, expecting a honest answer from her.

"Oh Eve!" Katie blinked in surprised at seeing her friend, playing with the tip of her strawberry blonde hair she avoided Eve's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to supper," Eve narrowed her blue eyes at the three of them. "_What_ are you three doing?"

"Um…you see…" Katie bit her lower lip trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Katie please tell me you weren't going to do something stupid with them?" She demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"We pulled a prank on some Slytherins and accidentally dragged Bell into it with us," George explained running a hand through his shaggy bright red hair.

"We have to go now unless we want to be caught," Fred informed them as the sounds of running footsteps got closer.

"Let's go," Eve told them before turning around and running down the corridor with the others close behind her.

"Why are you going along with us so willingly?" Fred questioned curious as he kept pace with her.

"You usually frown on everything we do Connor," George pointed out taking a hold of Katie's hand so that she wouldn't get left behind as they ran up stairs, right, and left trying to lose their pursuers.

"Oh believe me I am frowning," Eve huffed getting tired from running so much. "I just know if I was caught with you guys I would be punished also. Plus you dragged Katie into this mess, so being her best friend I have to help out."

"Ah you're so sweet Connor," Fred teased. "Who knew you had it in you?"

"Well I couldn't leave her alone with you two now could I?" Eve angrily growled. "God knows what you would have done with her."

"Are you suggesting that we are the kind of men who would take advantage of a girl?" Fred narrowed his bright blue eyes at her.

"Men? Ha! You two men? Now that's a funny joke," Eve snorted.

"Hey!" George and Fred both exclaimed.

"Now, now," Katie butted in laughing. "You two are men and you wouldn't take advantage of me. And if you did, _I am a chaser, _so I know I could escape easily. Eve you are too protective but I love you for it. Now lets all get along okay?"

"No!" Fred and Eve shouted.

"It's a waste to try to make them friendly to one another Kate," George reminded her. "They have always hated each other and always will."

"You're right," Katie sighed. "That's is until they admit their true feelings for one another."

"What did you say?" Eve demanded the only one out of the group who was panting heavily.

"Nothing," Katie sang teasingly.

"When I catch my breath…I swear…I'll get you back…" She panted heavily. "Dammit! I should have…been in…Quidditch."

"Love we've seen the way you ride a broom-" Fred started with an evil smirk on his freckled face.

"-and you wouldn't last 5 minutes in a real game," George finished for him.

"I know, you don't have to remind me," Eve sighed. "I was only saying it because I'm out of shape compared to your three."

"You should have came running with me during summer break," Katie reminded her friend as they made a sharp left not caring that they were making a lot of noise. _We will probably get caught anyway, _Eve grudgingly thought to herself.

"Yeah like I would really wake up at 6 in the morning to go running," Eve rolled her eyes.

"If we get caught we can just blame it on Connor being slow," Fred pointed out.

"Good idea!" Katie laughed.

"They're right Connor, if you ran faster we would have already escaped from our slow pursuers," George teased the now red faced Eve.

"Well _sorry_ that I'm a normal person who doesn't work out _every_ single day like the rest of you freaks," Eve hissed annoyed. "If I'm really slowing you down you can all go ahead of me."

"That's a good idea," George grinned widely at her. "What do you say Katie? Shall we leave these two love birds alone?"

"Why I think that's a great idea." Katie smiled as the two of them began to pick up their pace, running far ahead of them. Eve and Fred gaped at them stunned.

"Wait! Don't leave me with her!" Fred called angrily after them, debating if he should in fact leave her there all alone to be caught or stay with her.

"Katie!" Eve nearly screamed.

Katie turned around walking backwards. "Come now you two, this is the perfect opportunity for you guys to become friends…or even more. Hint hint."

"Yeah mates, we're only doing what is best for you guys," George grinned brightly holding out his hand for Katie to take as they started to run back down the corridor back to the common room.

"Sure you are!" Fred sighed but smiled at his brother. "You two just want to be alone to do naughty things together!"

"How'd you guess?" George's voice was full of teasing.

"Katie!" Eve gasped playing along. "How could you ditch your friend for a guy? That's hurting our wonderful girl relationship."

"You'll be fine," Katie laughed as their forms started to get smaller and smaller until they couldn't see them anymore.

"Just you wait they'll come back for us," Eve nodded sure of herself as they began to run once more. Fred looked over at that small (to him at least) thin cute brunette who was red faced and panting heavily and raised his eyebrows. He knew that they wouldn't be back but for some reason he didn't want to ruin her hopes.

* * *

"I cant believe they aren't back yet!" Eve huffed as they trudged up another set of the multiple staircases in Hogwarts.

Fred rolled his eyes at her. "They went back to the common room. Why would they come back for us?"

"Because we're their friends! Friends don't abandon each other," Eve pointed out.

It had been a half an hour since they had split up and thankful the sound of footsteps following them had stopped. Now the only problem was getting back to the Gryffindor common room without being caught for wandering around after hours. That's why they were taking all the back ways to get to their safety.

"Are you sure you know my brother George?" Fred smirked at her as she frowned, puffing out her slightly round cheeks in anger.

"How long are we going to have to take the long way back to the common room?" She sighed.

"I don't know," Fred shrugged. Truth be told he wasn't really paying attention to where they were going. He was just wandering around trying to piss Eve off as much as possible.

"Can I ask what did you two do to the Slytherins earlier?" Eve looked up at him confused. She knew the Slytherins had nasty tempers, like Gryffindors', but Slytherins got angry at _everything_.

"Let's just say that most of them will be throwing up, or having violent nosebleeds, or oozing green slim for quite some time," Fred grinned wickedly at the thought of their prank.

"How did you two get Slytherins to eat some of your products?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"That love, is a secret," Fred raised an eyebrow at her. "You know about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

"Everyone knows about it," She snorted. "Its really popular if you haven't noticed. Katie bought me a box last year for Christmas so I could get out of Potions with _Snape."_

"That's right Snape hates you as much as he hates Harry," Fred smiled sadly at the 6th year girl next to him.

"What I don't understand is why?" She frowned. "Harry did nothing _at first _to get on Snape's bad side, he doesn't deserve to be treated that way by him."

"What about you?" Fred quietly asked.

"Me?" Eve blinked in surprise. "I argued with him in first year when I thought another ingredient should take place instead of the one the book said."

"You were wrong?" Fred's brows knitted together in surprise. _Eve excels at Potions, or so I've heard, _Fred thought to himself confused.

"No I got it right," She shook her head.

"Then why does he hate you?"

"Because I _argued _with him," Eve pointed out. "It doesn't matter that I got it right, what matters is that I pissed him off. Now I'm on his bad side forever. It doesn't matter that I'm the best in the class. I bet he also looks down on me because I'm a _mudblood."_

"Don't call yourself that," Fred's voice was low and dangerous.

"Sorry," Eve shrugged. "I've been called that too many times to count. I guess it got stuck in my head."

"Who's called you that?" Fred demanded angrily, his eyes glowing with hatred.

"Slytherins mostly," Eve blinked startled by his passion for wanting to know who were calling her names. "No one important."

"Still," Fred muttered lowly, stomping angrily as they walked down another corridor.

"Believe me its nothing," Eve smiled at him gaining his attention back. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me."

"How can you be relax with them calling you…calling you…_that?"_ Fred's temper flared, directed towards Eve who didn't deserve it at all.

"Why should I be ashamed of who I am? Its just a nasty name bullies came up with. Nothing more than that," Eve shrugged taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Letting them get to me is a sign of weakness. I will _never _show weakness to Voldemort, Death Eaters, or Slytherins. That's just asking for death if you do."

"You can say his name so calmly," Fred looked at her awed.

"I'm Muggle born remember? I didn't grow up fearing a person…well besides strangers, but every kids is taught to be afraid of strangers," Eve twirled her long soft brown hair between her pale fingers. "Right? Stranger Danger?"

"Um…sure," Fred nodded slowly having no idea what she was talking about.

Before either one of them could say another word, sounds caught their attention. Slow clicking footsteps were approaching them, echoing through out the corridor. Eve froze, her were as wide as an anime characters as she turned to look at Fred. Fred was grinning until he placed those stomping footsteps.

"Snape," They both whispered eyed wide.

"Shit we need to hide, _now,_" Fred grabbed on to Eve's arm hurriedly looking around the corridor trying to find someplace for them to hide.

That's when Eve spotted a door looking old and worn out. A broom closet. _Perfect,_ Eve nodded suddenly getting an odd feeling at having thought that sentence, _That could be taken the wrong way. And that would be very bad…wouldn't it?_ Eve grabbed on to Fred's robes and pulled him after her as she marched hurriedly toward the closet. Fred opened his mouth but before he could say anything Eve pushed him in, then swiftly shut the door behind her.

Fred having been shoved into the room knocked over a pile of old brooms and some cleaning supplies. "What have you done!"

"Shh," Eve held a finger to her mouth as she put her ear to the door listening as the footsteps past by them at the same pace they had been going. Eve let out a sigh of relief before trying to turn the doorknob to get out. The only problem was that it wasn't opening. "Um Fred, the door wont open."

"You don't listen to the gossip do you?" Fred demanded glaring at the innocent girl in front of him.

"Not really. I think it's a waste of time. Why?" Eve questioned knowing that she would be starting to listen to the gossip more often now.

"Some 7th years charmed all the broom closets to lock for one hour when 2 students are inside. It's a way for everyone to still have a relationship without Umbridge finding them and giving them detention," Fred sighed as Eve blinked wide eyed. "Way to go Connor. We're locked in this small closet together for an hour."


	2. The first 15 minutes

**I realized as I wrote this that this story would have been better with James and Lily Potter but its too late to do anything about that now. Thanks. Please read and review. **

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Eve clenched her teeth tightly together trying to ignore the sound of the endless tapping that has been going on for the past 10 minutes.

_Tap. Tap. Tap Tap._

Her eyebrow flinched up, annoyed.

_Tap. Tap._

Eve took a deep breath. Out of annoyance her hands went instantly into fists, her short nails digging deeply into her palm. The pain was weak compared to how much pain that tapping noise was causing to her head. _Great, now I'm getting a headache to top today off, _Eve thought annoyed.

_Tap. Tap. Tap-_

"ENOUGH! STOP THAT RACKET!" Eve screeched standing up off of the turned over dirty bucket to glare at Fred who blinked at her eyes wide. "Why! WHY!"

"Why what _love?"_ Fred smirked evilly at her. A glint in his blue eyes showing that he was in fact making that tapping sound just to piss her off.

"Why in Merlin's name do you keep on tapping?" She demanded fuming. "Do you have some disorder that I should know about?"

"No I don't," Fred grinned, glad to have gotten under her porcelain smooth soft looking slightly flushed skin-_WAIT what an I thinking? _Fred hissed to himself stunned that such thoughts were coming from him about _Connor._ "Is it bothering you Connor dear?"

"Yes," She hissed between clenched teeth.

"Ah, do you want me to stop?" Fred questioned talking baby talk to her making a ridiculous looking face reserved for small children, grinning wickedly as he saw her twitch in anger.

She snapped. "YES!"

"Too bad love. That's not going to happen."

"AH!" Eve growled. "Why do you have to do that?"

"I was bored," He informed her looking at her dumbly_. Like I'm was supposed to know that he gets bored! _She huffed. "Unlike some one in this closet I'm used to doing exciting things, not sitting around being an old maid while doing homework."

"Well at least I get good marks," She narrowed her eyes. "That's what we come to _school_ for pranking poor innocent people."

"Excuse me we've only been pranking the Slytherins for a while," Fred hissed. "The nasty gits deserve everything we give them and _you _know it!"

"I'm not going to argue that," She rolled her eyes. " But your schooling should matter more than pranking-"

"Oh great _another _famous Evelynn Connor lecture just what I wanted," Fred clapped his hand excitedly. "How long have you gone with out lecturing someone today, huh Connor? An couple of hours?"

"I do not lecture people all the time," She pouted angrily.

"You _always _lecture me about _everything_," Fred muttered.

"Yeah, well, you deserve it," She shrugged. "If you acted more mature-"

"I am mature!" He protested sounding like a whining little kid.

"-which you are not, you might not hear me lecture you often." She informed him. "The only reason I lecture you is because you and your twin always, _continuously,_ do something to ruin my day, someone's day, or you end up destroying half the common room!"

Fred pouted. "That only happened once. You're only mad because the fireworks burned up your essay."

"Hell yes I was mad! That took me an hour to write that! Not to mention the long hours in the library looking up the information!" Eve growled. "That's besides the point. You two disrupt the lives of the students in Hogwarts who actually want to learn and I wont put up with that."

"You wont put up with anything George and I do," Fred growled. "From day one you always lectured our ways. Our pranking, our schoolwork, everything. Its getting annoying Connor. I'm getting fed up with you."

"Maybe if you didn't prank so much I wouldn't have to lecture you!" Eve hissed.

"Maybe you should pull that stick out of your arse and have some fun!" Fred stood up off of the shelf he had been sitting on to glare down at the small girl in front of him. He understood why Eve and his sister Ginny got on so well. They both were small in height and they both had out of control tempers. Ginny's could be hidden while Eve's obviously couldn't. "You haven't laughed at any of the pranks we've pulled lately."

"Why are you upset about that?" Eve blinked shocked.

Fred sighed, muttering something undistinguishable before sitting back down onto the low shelf filled with cleaning supplies. Eve took deep breaths, her palms getting sticking from the warmth of the small room. It was Fred's body heat that was causing it. _His amazingly tall lean thin body_, Eve thought before growling at her stupid hormones.

She closed her eyes taking deep breaths to calm her anger down. "I'm sorry that I tend to lecture a lot. I'm doing it for your own good though."

"We never asked you do look out for us," Fred's voice was low and calm, controlling the anger inside of him as well.

"I apologize," She whispered into the dark room. The only light that came was from the cracks under the door. _It's easier to apologize in the dark,_ Eve noted with surprise, _then again you don't actually have to see the person's face._

"Why do you lecture students?" Fred questioned curiously.

Eve snorted lightly. "There's a reason I was nearly put in Hufflepuff-"

"You?" Fred blinked incredulous.

"Yes me," She rolled her eyes at his disbelief.

"You," Fred pointed at Eve still in shock.

"No my evil twin," Eve huffed. "Yes me!"

"How'd you get in Gryffindor?" Fred blurted out confused, trying to picture Eve as a kind timid Hufflepuff student. He snorted at the image in his mind.

"Well if you hadn't notice I tend to have a temper-"

"Noticed! Love, you have to be kidding! A temper? You? No way," Fred cried in fake horror.

She sighed. "- and I tend to be stubborn like the rest of the students in Gryffindor."

"Stubborn?" He gasped at the thought. "Connor you must mean brave, powerful, handsome, and loyal."

"Yeah those," She snorted going back to her story. " I'm truly a mother at heart. I worry about everyone, even the students who hate me. I get that from my mom. She taught me to be concerned for every single living thing. I cant show it as well as my mother can. My mother radiates kindness while I come off as snobby."

"Yep," Fred instantly agreed. "I thought you lectured people because it made you feel more superior than them. Pointing out their flaws. Then again I am a biased witness, having been your enemy since the first day we met."

"No," She shook her head. "I do it because…well…hmm…I guess I do it because I want to help the students who need it. I'm a worry wart so I lecture to get rid of the nagging horrible feelings inside of me."

"Yeah 'cause that will make everyone love you," Fred rolled his eyes.

"If you hadn't noticed some students do love me," She pointed out angrily.

"Like who?" Fred raised an eyebrow, not believing that students would actually love a girl who lectured them.

"Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, all the lower years like 1st and 2nd, George, some random kid in 4th year-" She started to count off on her fingers.

"Wait, wait, wait, George?" He blinked shocked. "George? As in my brother George? My twin?"

"Do you know another George?" She smirked.

"My George?"

"Possessive much?" Eve laughed lightly.

"You're friends with George? That traitor!" Fred hit the dusty shelf angrily causing a loud bang to fill the room along with now airborn dust. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because you reacted like that," She calmly pointed to his fist that had managed to make a small dent into the weakly built shelf.

"I cant believe he's friends with the enemy!" Fred growled hardly paying her attention.

"Well the _enemy_ is his girlfriends best friend," Eve informed him sitting back down on to her bucket by the door. "When we were forced together by Katie we decided to call a truce. Then we realized that each other wasn't so bad and become friends. His actually nice and funny which surprised me."

"Why would it surprise you?" Fred hissed than coughed having sucked in the dust that was floating around the room.

"I assumed the reason that I hated him was because you two were brother, which meant you had to act like each other-" She started waving her hand in front of her to cool her down and keep the dust away.

"Just because we are twins doesn't mean we are completely identical," Fred huffed.

"-but underneath the silly prankster outside was a nice caring guy. So we became friend when he realized I wasn't a bitch," She shrugged.

"Oh," Fred muttered wanting to ask her what she thought he acted like but really not wanting to know the horrible thing she thought him as, if indeed it was horrible.

"Yep," She sighed going back to waiting for the hour to pass.

Silence crept over them once more leaving them both in their own worlds. Letting them calm down from the yelling earlier. That's how they have survive the many years without killing each other. After having a discussion, argument same thing, they would go and calm themselves down before coming back to piss each other off.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Eve gritted her teeth together. _Merlin! _She screamed in her head. _It hasn't even been a minute!_

_Tap. Tap. _

_Ignore him Evelynn,_ She told herself trying to keep her raging temper down. _He's only doing this because he knows it pisses you off. _

_Tap. Tap. Tap tap tap. _

_Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him, _She chanted in her head trying desperately to think about anything other than that intolerable tapping.

_Tap. Tap._

"Stop it!" She snapped. "Cant you keep still for 10 minutes?"

"_Love,_ its only been 5."


	3. Half an Hour alone

**Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Thanks~ by the way I don't own Harry Potter at all. Please review and tell me what I need to work on, or if you have suggestions.**

Eve leaned against the cold wall, crossing her legs as she sat on the old bucket. The broom closet was quiet. Fred was pouting in the corner for some odd reason. Eve was starting to get annoyed. Yes she couldn't stand it when Fred was making too much noise, but she didn't want it to be totally quiet. It reminded her of home.

Eve cleared her throat. "So um…how are you?"

Fred snorted raising his eye brows at her. "Did you seriously just ask that question?"

"Sorry," Eve huffed. "I'm not good with small talk."

"You don't say," Fred gasped. "But you get along so well with people."

"Yes, with people I actually _like_," Eve muttered annoyed.

"Then why are you talking to me?" Fred asked curious, not his usually snappiness toward her. _That's odd_, Eve thought to herself confused, _usually Fred is always annoyed at me and hissing some rude comment. _

"Obviously you are the only one to talk to," Eve gestured around at the dimly lit claustrophobic closet. "I'll put aside you being a git for now. I need to talk to some one before I go insane."

"Love that boat sailed a long time ago," Fred grinned cheekily toward the cute girl who was currently stuck in the broom closet with him. Any other girl and Fred would have tried to make the most out of the secluded hour, but with Eve he didn't even want to get near her in case she decided to hex him.

Eve frowned. "Gee thanks for being so kind to me Fred. You have no idea how much I appreciate you for your friendship."

"Don't worry Eve dear," Fred smiled brilliantly. "You will always have me. Just call and I'll be there."

"If I ever have to call you then I must be desperate," Eve snorted.

"Connor you are," Fred pointed out smirking.

"Excuse me! No I am not!" Eve huffed.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Fred grinned, loving it when he was able to tease her. It made his days much more fun and interesting. "Because anyone who goes after Slytherin swine must be desperate."

"I have _never _gone after a Slytherin! In fact I haven't been interested in any of the Hogwarts' guys!" Eve hissed annoyed. _I would never date a snake! _Eve ground her teeth together trying to control her anger. _Never in a million years!_

"Isnt that a little odd?" Fred raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Eve demanded angrily, confusion etching her slightly round face.

Fred getting annoyed at not being able to see her expressions, yanked out his wand. "_Lumos._"

The small room was instantly engulfed with soft white light. Fred blinked in surprise when he saw that Eve was across from him, her pale knee inches away from his. Fred frowned noticing that they were so close yet not touching. He wanted to reach out to her and pull her off of the uncomfortable bucket and on to his lap. _Wait-What? _Fred's blue eyes went wide at the thought. _Why did I just think that? Especially with Connor? Fred calm down, damn hormones, it must be being close to a girl without doing anything __**fun.**__ Even if the girl happened to be Connor. _

"What is odd?" Eve demanded, the anger lining her soft smooth face.

"Oh…um…" Fred squinted in the dim light, trying for the life of him to remember what they had been talking about before he had been sucked into his own thoughts. "Oh yeah. Don't you think its odd that you haven't liked anyone at school?"

"No I don't think its odd," She crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking up at the ceiling exasperated with him.

"I mean come on, you must have had a crush once!" Fred teased, his voice was light but inside something was growling with anger at the possibility that she might have had crushes.

"Well yeah everyone does, but they were nothing serious," Eve raised an eyebrow at Fred's stony expression. "Is something wrong?"

Fred blinked startled. "No, I was just thinking about the poor boy who your heart was craving."

Eve narrowed her eyes at him, making him flinch under her intense gaze. "Its lucky then that you will never know who that person was."

"Ah, why not?" Fred pouted, sticking out his bottom lip in what he assumed was a puppy dog look along with the sad wide eyes.

"Don't think that look will work on me Fred Weasley," Eve snapped.

Fred leaned back surprised. "Wow you sounded like my mum there."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Eve smiled sweetly at him making Fred's heart beat faster.

He frowned noticing the increasing pulse rate before clearing his throat to calm down his racing heart. "Have you met my mother?"

"Once or twice," She shrugged not elaborating. _Idiot, _Eve thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. _Of course I've met his mother, my mum happens to be in the Order. _

"Hm, I had no idea," Fred blankly said.

"Of course not," Eve snorted not amused.

"What does that mean?" Fred demanded, his blue eyes glaring deeply at her but she was unaffected.

"Well dear if you haven't noticed, you can be a bit oblivious," Eve smiled sweetly but obviously underneath that sickly sweet smile was pure teasing.

"Me?" Fred laughed loudly. "Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself there love?"

"No, I'm talking about you," She huffed. Fred gave her a level stare and she cracked, slightly. "Fine I admit that I can be a tad bit oblivious-"

"A _tad_?" Fred snorted with laughter, not even noticing when Eve glared heatedly at him.

"-yes a tad! As I was saying, I can be a _tad_ bit oblivious but not as much as you," Eve hurriedly spoke before Fred decided to cut in again. She crossed her arms in front of her, turning her attention back to staring at the door.

"I'm not oblivious!" Fred argued like a 10 year old would.

"You're acting like a 1st year Fred," Eve informed him collectively. "Just accept it and get over it. That way I wont have to listen to you complain about your obliviousness."

"I am not acting like an 11 year old!" Fred hissed at her but Eve wasn't paying attention.

"Sure you aren't," Eve vaguely waved at him, deciding at this time that it would be a good idea to run through her potion homework in her head so that she could copy it down when she got back to the common room.

"I'm not!" Fred objected. "I'm not oblivious to anything! In fact I think I pay more attention to my surroundings than most people. I have to look around every corner to make sure that there is no one there, especially when we are pranking. Or sneaking around. So I cant be _that_ oblivious if we haven't been caught yet."

"I never said you were oblivious about your surroundings," Eve informed him rolling her eyes.

Fred paused. "Then what exactly am I oblivious to?"

"Many many things my dear," Eve smirked.

"Like what?" Fred raised an eyebrow, but Eve remain quiet turning her attention back to her potions essay knowing Snape would find some kind of fault with her essay even though it was nearly perfect. _Well its better than dealing with that b-witch Umbridge, _Eve concluded.

"Like what Eve?" Fred repeated, this time using her first name which he usually never does. Eve didn't comment on it though.

"Like what Eve?" Came the question yet again. "Seriously! Like what!"

Eve paid him no mind. Humming slightly as she concentrated on her essay. Truthfully Eve just loved seeing Fred get so annoyed at her. It was amusing. Especially now since she was locked in this broom closet with him and she needed something to do. Otherwise she just might really start to go insane.

"AH! Eve come on tell me!" Fred begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Come ON! Tell me!" "In your dreams!" "Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"For Merlin's sake no!"

"Don't tease me! You purposely said that to drive me insane with curiosity!"

"You're the one who fell for it," Eve smiled mischievously at him.

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "Oh for Merlin's sake alright!" Eve growled. "Just stop screaming in my ear!

"Okay I will," Fred instantly lowered his voice. "Now please tell me."

"Alright, alright," Eve sighed. "You are so oblivious that you cant see the people in front of you."

"What do you mean?" Fred demanded narrowing his eyes in confusion at her.

"Tell me, did you even notice me during our 3rd year?" Eve raised her eyebrow at him.

"Um…not really, but what does that have to do with-" Fred started his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Exactly," Eve shook her head in annoyance. "You are oblivious, really it got annoying really fast. Especially during 3rd year."

"What happened during our 3rd year?" Fred questioned slowly, unsure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"You're an idiot Fred," Eve rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't been so oblivious maybe you would have noticed who I had a crush on."

Fred gulped. "Who?"

"You."


	4. 45 minutes alone

**Ooh, something no one expected happened last chapter. I could resist putting that in there. So here is the next 45 minutes. I don't own anything thanks~ Please review if you have time. **

"WHAT!" Fred gasped shocked. "YOU had a CRUSH on ME? You-Eve-are y-you serious- d-d-did you really? W-Why? Did you hit your head or something?"

Eve raised an eyebrow. "Are you done?"

"Yes," Fred spoke after taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Good," Eve sighed rolling her eyes. "If you paid attention I said I _had _a small crush on you in _third _year. Don't go freaking completely out about it."

"I'm not f-freaking out," Fred breathed heavily. "I was just surprised."

"There's my point exactly," She informed him calmly, not even bothered by his reaction of him finding out she had a crush on him. "You don't even pay attention to things around you. If you had you would have noticed me staring at you all the time during third year, yet you didn't."

"So you're serious?" Fred questioned his mouth hanging open in shock. "You have a crush on me?"

"_Had. _Had, Fred," Eve reminded him. _I don't want him to think that I have a crush on him…because I don't! _Eve frowned slightly at the defensiveness in her thoughts.

"That's not the point," Fred waved the sentence away.

"Then what exactly is your focus on?" Eve questioned already knowing the answer.

"You have a crush on me," Fred eyes widened as he said the sentence. Then he got up suddenly, turning sharply to the brick wall next to him then proceeded to repeatly hit his head against the cold hard wall.

"Dramatic much?" Eve quietly asked to no one as the thumps of flesh against a hard surface started to fill the room loudly. "Fred. Fred. Fred! FRED-"

"What!" Fred whirled around glaring at Eve. His forehead was red from having been beaten into the bricks repeatedly. "What do _you _want? To ruin my life even more? Well go ahead, you have a good shot at it now!"

"I ruined your life because I told you that I had a crush on you _years _ago?" Eve snorted with amusement. _This is so much better entertainment than earlier, _Eve thought happily.

"Well you ruined my happiness for the next couple of days!" Fred pointed out shivering with annoyance. "Now I'll have to double up on my pranking just to feel normal again."

"Good, then my job is done," Eve smiled brightly.

"You did this on purpose?" Fred's voice was ice cold, making the air in the small room change along with his attitude.

"No not on purpose," Eve shook her head. "I was telling you that to prove my point about you being oblivious. Your reaction was just a gift to me. I have to say, I didn't realize that you would react so horribly childish to my statement."

"You did it on purpose," Fred pressed his lips together, his voice sounded convinced of that statement.

"No I didn't," Eve shook her head. "I was proving my point."

"Couldn't you have told me something else that didn't make me want to puke?" Fred muttered rubbing his temples, apparently trying to keep down his dinner.

"My point made the most sense since it affected you so much," Eve gestured at his hunched over figure. "Or haven't you noticed?"

"Of course I've noticed!" Fred hissed glaring his ice blue eyes at her.

"Good," Eve glared right back, not effected by his mild glare what so ever. _Apparently he didn't inherit Mrs. Weasley's glare, _Eve thought amused.

They continued to glare at each other for a couple of minutes in pure silence. Either one of them wanted to admit defeat in their unspoken staring game. Each of their glares was worthy of Mrs. Weasley's which made them both happily confused. _Wow this is actually fun, _Eve thought surprisingly to herself. _I didn't think that Fred could be this fun to be with._

"Why?" He suddenly blurted out.

"Why what?" Eve blinked startled by the random question.

"Why did you have a cru…crush…" Fred started out slowly, unable to finish his sentence.

Eve rolled her eyes at his childishness. "Why did I have a crush on you?"

"Yea that," Fred nodded eagerly wanting to know the answer. _I just want to know what girls find appealing, _Fred told himself firmly, _Its not like I actually care what she has to say…of course not…that cant be possible…can it?_

"Hm," Eve tapped her chin in thought trying to remember her 13 year old mind. "Well I guess since I was so quiet I liked that you were loud, and outgoing. You were silly and funny, trying to make everyone have a laugh. I respected that. I still do. You two are bringing happiness to everyone when we needed it the most. You're pranksters, embarrassing people constantly which included me.

"I used to be totally embarrassed that you thought to pull a prank on _me_, but now I'm so used to it. Yet you can have your kind moments. When you were helping the poor kid who was crying one night, you were so sweet to him. That really surprised me. Making me believe that you arent all carefree after all. You cared for someone who you have never met before. That shows that you're deeper than you let on. I admire you for that. I guess that's why I like you. Is that good enough? Did it boost your ego even more?"

Fred was silent for a moment, taking in her words like a drunk with a bottle of fire whiskey. It was a while before he got his voice back. Then in a hoarse whisper he asked. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes I do," Eve nodded calmly, not seeing the double meaning in her words like Fred did.

"Do you really mean what you said?" Fred demanded a hard glaze in his eyes.

"Yeah why-" Eve raised an eyebrow but she was cut off when Fred's mouth pressed itself against hers.

Eve's eyes went wide but she didn't push him away. There was a slight flush on Fred's embarrassed cheeks. Fred's eyes were also wide surprised, not believing what he had just done. Fred then shrugged, deciding to go with his random impulse as he leaned even more in, closing his eyes.

Fred's lips were soft and gentle. Not at all how she thought he would kiss. Before she knew what she was doing, her body had already leaned into his warm hard body from Quidditch. _I'll have to go to the next game to see how he can get an amazing body from just flying around on a broom, _Eve smiled in amusement.

Fred snorted against her lips as he wrapped an arm around her small waist, pulling her flush against his body. He ran his other hand through her soft brown hair, loving the strawberry scent coming off of her small body. _She fits so well next to me, _Fred thought happily, _I cant believe who I thought was my enemy only an hour ago would be the one who fits into me amazingly. _

Eve ran her hands through his ginger hair letting the silky strands flow between her fingers. She gasped into his mouth when he gently bit down into her slightly plump lower lip. New emotions flowed through her body, making her burst with the wonderful feelings that he was causing.

Pulling back gasping for air Eve forced herself to ask the question that was burning in her mind. "What _are_ we doing?"


	5. Times up

**Ooh times almost up! They get out of the closet in this chapter. Yay! I'm going to try to make this a long chapter since the others have been short, sweet and to the point. I'll have to redo them sometime soon once this is finished. **

"What do you mean?" Fred whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. His warm breath tingled across her cheeks, making her flush at the wonderful sensation.

"What are we doing?" Eve repeated breathing heavily.

"I'm kissing you," Fred raised an eyebrow, the light from the tip of his wand on the cold floor barely reaching high enough to light his handsome features.

"W-Why?" Eve gasped startled. "W-W-We are enemies. Enemies don't kiss each other-"

"I don't want to be your enemy," Fred told her painfully hearing her call him her enemy. "I like you Eve. I always have. I love you-"

"No! Don't you dare say that to me," Eve hissed at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. _I cant handle him saying that to me_, Eve bit her lower lip in despair, _There is no way that he can feel that way towards me. We're enemies! _

"Why not?" He demanded angrily, his hold on her tighten so that she was unable to pull away from his grasp. Not that she wanted to much in the first place, but she was forcing herself to do so. "Its true. I love you Evelynn Connor. I always have. I just didn't realize it until we were stuck in the same room together without having someone play mediator between us."

"No it is not true," She shook her head having to reach up to push away her light brown hair out of her eyes that had been so drastically disturbed during their previous engagement. "I-It cant be true. There is no possible way-"

"Why cant it be true? Why cant it Eve?" Fred lightly shook her in annoyance. "Tell me why you don't believe me? Do I have to shout it in front of everyone in the Grand Hall? Should I ask you to Hogsmeade with me? Even thought I was going to anyways-"

"You cant lo-like me," She sighed. "We're enemies."

"What kind of an excuse is that?" Fred snorted, trying to calm down his raging emotions.

"The correct excuse," Eve informed him tightly.

"No its not." Fred shook his head taking a deep breath to lower his voice volume. I don't think yelling right in her ear will get me on her good side, Fred thought bitterly. "There is a fine line between love and hate. You may think we are enemies, but when you actually open your eyes up you see that we are made for each other. I love you-"

"Stop using that cursed word! I cant stand it. It doesn't exist to me, not at all," Eve shook her head, trying to clear her head of that 'cursed' word that had ruined her life many times before.

"What's wrong with the word 'love'?" Fred demanded looking closely into her face, seeing her flinch when the word was mentioned. "Did a guy tell you they loved you before and that's why you are reacting this way?"

"No not a guy," She shook her head not wanting to talk about her traumatizing family life.

"Some one close to you," Fred guessed noticing the closed expression on her cute face. She nodded slowly. "You don't need to tell me who said it, but cant you please explain why you don't like the word love? I don't want you to flinch everytime I say it like people do for Voldemort-"

At the name Eve frowned, but did not flinch like most people. Oh great, I'm scared of the word 'love' but not of the worst creature out in the world who is trying to kill everyone.

"-Because I do love you Eve," Fred firmly told her, being completely serious at the moment. "I'm going to say it until you believe me, so you need to get used to it."

Eve sighed. "My family life has never been normal. I grew up surrounded by people who hated me. They would tease me by saying they loved me then taking it back. I was younger than so it hurt much more than it does now. But it has cut a wound so deep inside of me that I have a hard time trusting people, if you havent noticed."

"I have," Fred nodded. "But that doesn't mean that you cant open up to me. I do love you. I would never think of harming you. This isn't a prank or anything if you think that it is."

Eve's eyes widened. I hadn't even thought of that being a possibility, but with Fred Weasley it is very much an option.

"I care about you, I always have," Fred gently caressed her pale cold cheek. "I really do love you, whether or not you believe me. I want you to know that."

"Love doesn't exist," Eve angrily shook her head. "Don't tell me you love me after you hated me for the past couple of years! Its not logical or possible!"

"I never hated you," Fred shook his head getting annoyed at her for being so stubborn, then again he did love her stubbornness. "How could I? You were beautiful, smart, stubborn, loyal, and you could piss me off more than any other bloke out there. I'm just disappointed that I never noticed earlier that it wasn't hate that I felt toward you, it was love."

"No its not," Eve's voice was thick with emotion. "Love doesn't exist!"

"Yes it does," Fred spoke confidently even though their voices had dropped to a whisper. "Tell me Eve, do you really hate me? Do you think of me as your true enemy?"

"N-No," She stuttered. "I-I don't but-"

"You don't hate me, that's good," Fred grinned leaning down to bury his head between the crook of her shoulder and neck. Breathing in her sweet intoxicating scent.

"I don't hate you but that doesn't mean I…l-love you," Eve shivered as his warm breath caressed her pale neck.

"That's okay," He muttered wrapped his long arms around her tiny body, pulling her closer to him. "You don't need to love me yet. As long as you know I love you."

"You shouldn't love me," Eve argued, able to say that 'cursed' word with out stuttering anymore. "I cant give back that feeling, I never will be able to. You should be in love with someone who feels the same way back to you. Someone who isn't broken like I am."

"You aren't broken," Fred argued pulling back to look directly into her face. "I don't want to love anyone besides you. No one can compare to you. I wont ever love another girl besides you."

"You cant be sure of that," Eve shook her head, gasping for air because it felt like her lungs were crushing in on themselves. "If you can suddenly fall in love with me within an hour, than you can fall in love with another girl just as easily."

"No I wont," Fred growled. "You're the only one for me. And I know I'm the only one for you. We fit together perfectly, you have to see that. Please Eve, cant you give me a chance?"

Eve bit her plump lower lip as she looked at the pleading man in front of her. Her heart and mind were at war as she tried to come up with an answer to tell those big blue eyes. Her heart was screaming yes at the top of its lungs, demanding to be heard it was beating even faster than normal. Her logical mind was coolly reminding her that false things such as love didn't exist, that she could never be in love or have anyone truly loving her back. Like usual her mind won the difficult heart breaking battle.

"I cant," Eve whispered looking at the closet floor when she saw his eyes grow huge with sadness that suddenly turned into anger.

"Why not?" Fred's voice was dripping with hard anger. "Just because you believe that love doesn't exist doesn't mean you cant be in a relationship with me. You're just being stubborn. Give me one good reason you wont go out with me!"

Eve paused thinking. "I cant love."

"Huh?" Fred paused raising an eyebrow. "Of course you can love. I mean it might take you some time to be able to show it property but everyone is able to love. You're just born with it."

"Well it clearly missed me," Eve snapped sharply. "I cant love, not even if I try. I wont be in a relationship when I know that I will only be causing the other person pain from being unable to return their feelings. I cant do that. I wouldn't be able to do that to you, Fred. I would rather be alone for the rest of my life than be in a relationship where I am unable to return those feelings."

Fred let out a deep breath. "I wouldn't care-"

"Yes you would!" Eve cried angrily, stepping away from him so that there was some distance between them. "You would care if the person who loved didn't love you back! I would never want to cause pain to you!"

"You care about me!" Fred shouted at her, going into more detail at her blank expression. "You care about me. You don't want to cause me pain because you don't love me, that means that even though you don't love me you still care about me."

"Of course I care about you," She sighed exasperated.

"I wouldn't care. Its enough for me knowing that you care about me…even if it isn't love," Fred took a hesitate step towards her. "Its enough for me. Enough to last me a lifetime."

"No," Eve argued heatedly. "Its not enough. I wont let you live like that. I'm sorry, but its not going to happen."

Fred stood there, staring at her with his mouth open slightly wanting to say something but unable to. "I wont give up."

"You have to," Eve sighed.

"No I wont-" Fred started but he was interrupted.

"You don't have a choice," Eve's voice became suddenly cold. _I just want him to move on_, Eve thought with a sigh.

"You have to give up. I wont talk to you, I will avoid you, I will do everything in my power to keep you away from me if you don't give up."

"You care about me," Fred pointed out.

"Yes I do," Eve nodded not even planning on denying it. "But I will ignore my feelings and avoid you at all costs. So please, please, Fred, give up?"

"No-" He hissed angrily, his hands balling up into fists.

"Which is better?" Eve questioned exasperated, her breathing became heavily. "Seeing me everyday and actually talking to me? Or me avoiding you all the time, having me completely out of your life?"

"Talking to you," Fred muttered shuffling his feet. "But I want you more than a friend. I want to be able to kiss you every single day, from now until forever."

"Forever doesn't exist," Eve sighed backing up slowly away from him.

Fred growled lowly. "Oh you don't believe in forever either? Then what do you believe in Evelynn?"

"Not much," Eve shrugged. "Nothing mythical, not love, not forever, hell I still hardly believe in magic. I'm logical, that's what I am."

"I love that about you," Fred grinned softly when he noticed her frown. "You should open your heart up more, love."

"Why? So my heart can be crushed once more?" Eve demanded placing her hands on her hips. "No thank you."

"I wont crush your heart," Fred lowly told her, his eyes full of sadness.

"Even if you didn't try to you would," Eve gasped for a breath of air feeling like the walls were pressing in on all sides of her.

"No I wont!" Fred argued.

"Yes you would," She shook her head sending her brown hair flying all over the place. "Even if you loved me. You would break my heart since I wouldn't be able to fall in love with you. I've mentioned this before."

"I as I said before I don't care if you love me or not," Fred tightly informed her.

"Yes you would-"

"No I wont-"

"Yes Fred you would."

"I don't care right now."

"You will care in the future when everyone is falling in love and getting married while I'm still not telling you that I love you," Eve pointed out annoyed.

"No I wont."

"Yes you-"

"No."

"Yes-"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fred you're being childish!"

The door to the closet suddenly opened widely revealing the one person both of them didn't want to see. Professor Snape stood in the doorway blocking some of the light from entering. His face was pulled into a terrifying smile as he noticed who he had caught.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here caught after curfew and together," He smiled evilly making Eve stumbled towards Fred far away from her least favorite professor. "Mr. Weasley and Miss Connor. Now what are we going to do about this?"

"You could just forget about it," Fred suggested narrowing his eyes at the Professor who was grinning madly at this time looking at Eve. Fred wrapped an arm protectively around her and was glad that she didn't brush him away.

"No that wont work," He smirked opening the door wider than barked out. "Get out now. We're going to talk to Umbridge about this little _adventure_ that you have been doing."

Fred's grip tightened around Eve's waist. They both knew what would happen if Snape sent them to Umbridge. They would probably have to do detention with that awful blood quill, not to mention something revolting that would cause both of them unbearable pain. They both looked to each other shocked etched on their faces.

"Wait no," Fred eyes went wide. "Cant you just be the one to punish us? First hand experience at punishing Eve, you know she never gets into trouble."

Snape narrowed his eyes at them making Eve grip even tighter onto Fred's arm. Digging her nails deep into his skin. Snape drawled out slowly. "Yes that will be much more fun. You both have detention for the next 2 months, every Saturday night from 7 onward. Meet in my classroom, understand?"

They both nodded shortly before Snape blurted out. "Now get back to your common room! NOW!"

Fred grabbed Eve's hand and yanked her down the hallway before Snape could change his mind. On other days with George he would have done something to piss Snape off even more, but right now wasn't the time. _Eve turns into a small timid cat when ever Snape glares at her_, Fred thought bitterly, _I cant let him hurt her, not ever again_.

"Can we stop running?" Eve questioned panting as they hurried up one of the staircases.

"Yeah sorry," Fred muttered glancing behind them to make sure no one was following them.

"Its okay," She huffed as they continued to walk down the corridor holding hands. "Thanks for getting us out of that."

"No problem," Fred flashed her an irresistible grin. "You can give me a thank you kiss though. I wont reject that."

"Of course you wont," Eve rolled her eyes pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Please Eve," Fred whispered as they neared the portrait of the fat lady who guarded the Gryffindor common room entrance. "Take a chance. Go out with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend, if you don't like it than I wont bug you about my loving you anymore."

"I cant," Eve bit her lower lip crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Why not?" Fred demanded getting angry.

"If I go out with you," Eve paused taking a staggered breath."Than I wont be able to stop myself from dating you. Its better this way."

"What way?" Fred gestured at the empty corridor. "Us arguing? Not being able to be in a relationship because you are scared of falling in love! Eve this isn't good for either of us!"

"Exactly!" She shouted, her emotions finally taking revealing themselves. "This isn't good! Us being together isn't good at all! We should just forget everything and have things return to normal."

"I didn't mean it like that," Fred growled. "I meant that us ignoring our feelings isn't good. We should be together, now until forever."

"No," Eve half sobbed. "We arent good together. We're enemies Fred, enemies! Nothing more than that!"

"So what are you saying happened back there? Nothing!" Fred demanded his blue eyes glowing with hatred.

"Yes," Eve nodded vigorously. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Fred reached out lightly grabbing a hold of her waist, pulling her close to him. He leaned down capturing her lips with his. The kiss was sweet and melting, like chocolate. Eve couldn't help but sigh happily into it as she grabbed a hold of his shirt tightly between her fists.

"Will you two please get a room?" The portrait of the fat lady demanded huffing.

Fred pulled back ignoring her. "Was that nothing?"

Eve licked her lips. "Y-Yes it was n-nothing."

Fred leveled his eyes with hers, giving her a long hard stare before cursing under his breath. "Let in some of those things that make life worth living for Eve. Because who knows how long we have left."

Fred turned around looking at the portrait. "Merlin's beard."

"Correct," She yawned opening up to allow him to enter. Fred walked forward a bit before turning sharply around. "I'll wait for you Eve. Even if it takes you forever to realize you love me. I'll still be here."

Eve bit her lower lip and watched him as he entered the common room. Hot tears spilled over her cheeks, but her blurred vision was still stuck on the tall red head's retreating frame. With a shaking hand she reached up wiping away the salty tears that stained her cheeks.

"You should go out with him," The fat lady observed Eve with a small sad smile, remaining slightly open to allow her to enter into the warm common room. "Anyone can see that you're in love with each other."

"Love doesn't exist," Eve sniffled.

"Love is the only thing that keeps everyone alive in this dark war dear," She spoke sadly. "It's the only thing worth risking your life for."

Eve didn't comment. Just wiped her tears away before heading into the common room trying to come up with an excuse to tell Katie what had happened tonight.

**************So this could be the end but I'm not sure. If anyone wants me to continue please tell me, otherwise I might end it here. It depends if I have enough time to continue on. Thanks~ Reviews and suggestions are al**ways welcome!


End file.
